Generally, a method for registering reservation recording in a personal video recorder (PVR) system can be roughly divided into two methods of a manual reservation and reservation using a electronic program guide (EPG).
In the manual reservation, a channel and a date of recording, a start time, an end time, and a recording length are manually input by a user. In the reservation using the EPG, a predetermined channel and program are selected to set reservation recording. Here, when the EPG is used, the user can set reservation recording in an intuitive manner.